


Party Guessed.

by Houndsof221b



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf, mtv, teen-wolf, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends dragged you to some party, and as always hopelessly abandoned you shortly after arriving. But then there was this cute guy talking to you and suddenly you found yourself alone in a room with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Guessed.

Despite all your attempts to convince your friends otherwise, you found yourself on some strangers party on a Saturday night. Sighing you stood in a corner of the room, a red plastic cup in your hand a stranger had given to you when you entered the house. You haven't even tried it, but it looked like beer. The music was buzzing in your ears and you tapped your foot to the beat of it.  
Of course your friends left you completely alone, getting themselves drunk and probably hooking up with some guy.  
“You don't really look like you're having fun.” Suddenly a guy was standing next to you, a goofy smile on his face.  
“Can't you see I'm having the time of my life?” You answered him a little grumpier than intended to, you were now looking at him, noticing the big brown eyes, and the brown hair that looked like a growing out buzz cut. He was slightly taller than you and was wearing an open black and white plaid button down over a plain white shirt to some jeans.  
Now you heard him laughing and you looked at him a little bit confused.  
“I'm Stiles.” He then introduced himself, holding out his hand for you to shake it.  
Telling him your name you took his hand and shook it with a firm grip.  
“I've never seen you around here, do you even know any of these people?” Stiles asked.  
“I came with some friends but they abandoned me here, so I don't really know anyone.” You answered him truthfully, after all there was no reason to lie about this.  
Your whole conversation was more yelled than anything else, so the next thing Stiles said was: “You wanna find a place a little more quiet?” you hesitated, not knowing what to do, “to talk, of course.” He then added, obviously taking your hesitation as a misinterpretation of his question.  
“Uhm, yeah, sure.” You finally answered him.  
Stiles now started walking and you followed him, you placed your cup on the next best table because you weren't drinking it either way.  
He went up some stairs and then into the room on the right at the end of the small hallway.  
Holding the door open for you he gestured you to step inside and then closed the door when you were in.  
“Don't you think this room is off limit?” You asked him, not needing to yell now, the music was muted because of the closed door.  
“Nah, it's fine. It's my best friends house, so I am basically co-hosting. Taking care of loners like you.” He said jokingly and you blushed a little, because you were indeed a bit of a loner, at least tonight.  
“So you don't go to Beacon Hill High, do you?”  
You sat down on the bed before answering him: “No, I go to the other one.” You said laughing, usually all the people understood what you meant when you said the other one, because there are only two high schools in Beacon Hill.  
“That explains why I've never seen you. But how did you even find out about this party? It started out as a privet thing, you know” he laughed, “but that didn't stay like that for long.”  
“A friend of my friend knows a girl, I think her name is Lydia, and she knows the host – the real host.” You explained.  
“That makes sense. Even if only a little.” Stiles and you both laughed, and after a bit of laughing awkward silence set it and then all of a sudden he said: “You know, Scott keeps a bottle of Jack Daniels in his room, wanna open it up?” He said winking suggestively, still standing somewhat awkward in the middle of the room while you were sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Why the hell not.” You then said, usually you don't drink very often, and if, not much, so you get drunk very easily.  
Stiles pulled out the bottle of liquor out of the back of his friends closet.  
“I don't have any glasses now, but if you want I could go downstairs really quick, find some clean glasses and then come back up so we can drink it.”  
“Ah, no, it's fine, let's just drink out of the bottle.”  
“Alright.” He sat next to you onto the bed and you scooted over a bit to have some more space between you and him.  
Even though he was cute, he still was a stranger to you.  
Stiles opened the bottle and held it to you, wanting you to go first, so you took it into your hands and held it up, “bottoms up.” you said and then took a huge sip.  
You could feel the burning sensation on your lips and in your throat and you could even feel that hint of dizziness starting that comes with drinking. You handed the bottle back to Stiles and he also took one long sip of the alcohol.  
Now it was really awkward, you didn't know what to talk about, so you were just sitting on the bed, staring into thin air.  
He held the bottle in front of you again and when you took it your fingers touched, you quickly looked at him and you both said in unison: “I'm sorry.”  
You both started giggling again and you could feel the heat in your cheeks.  
“This is so awkward.” You finally said looking at him.  
“No! No, not at all... well, maybe a bit.” Stiles looked at you and for a moment neither of you said a thing.  
And when you then noticed him leaning in a bit closer your heart started racing.  
You closed your eyes and then you felt his lips against yours, they were warm and softer than you expected.  
You quickly placed the bottle of Jack on the floor next to the bed, trying not to break the kiss.  
Stiles' hands were on your waist now, pulling you a little closer to him and you placed your hands on his neck, one tangled slightly into his hair.  
His hand traveled further down to your thigh and then he pulled you onto his lap.  
You were surprised by that, he seemed so shy in the beginning, so you let out a quick gasp and you could feel him starting to smile.  
His hands went up and down your back and then he grabbed your neck with one hand and pulled you even closer into the kiss with the other hand he pressed your body tighter against his.  
You moaned with pleasure and started to grind against his growing bulge.  
For a moment you broke the kiss, looking into his deep brown eyes, then you slid your hands down from your neck to his chest and pushed him down gently until he was laying on the bed.  
Then you started to kiss him again and Stiles' hands were wandering all over your body, sliding underneath your shirt, slightly lifting it up and then pulling it over your head real quick.  
He then turned things around, so now he was on top of you and now took of his plaid shirt and you helped him get out if his t-shirt. Tracing your fingers over his bare chest.  
Now Stiles kissed your neck, your breasts, your belly and just before your pants he stopped. His fingers were shaking as he unbuttoned your pants and stripped your free from them.  
He was standing at the edge of the bed again and you sat up and looked up at him, no you opened his belt and undid his pants, sliding them down as well.  
“Do you have...?” You asked him, biting your lip.  
“Ah, yeah!” He picked up his pants again and took out a condom from one of the pockets.  
“You should know, I am still a...” You couldn't even finish the sentence and you were happy you didn't have to.  
“Me too.” He answered, knowing what you wanted to say and his answer relieved you and a wide smile spread across your face and he smiled too.  
You scooted up the bed so you were leaning against the pillows, and padded at the space next to you. Sitting down next to you he still held the condom in his hands.  
“Do you want me to do it?” You asked him.  
He swallowed: “If you want to?” His voice was shaking a bit and it was completely adorable.  
You could clearly see through his boxers that his penis was erected.  
Taking the condom out of Stiles' hand, you carefully ripped it open and took it out of the packaging.  
Now you pulled down his boxers and took his penis out, softly stroking over it a bit with your hands first, you noticed how Stiles sharply sucked in air and you liked the effect you had on him.  
Now your hands were also a little bit shaky as you tried to put the condom on, but it did work out.  
Then he pushed you down into the pillows and he was on top of you again, freeing you from the rest of your clothes. Stiles kissed you again, taking your boobs into his hands, caressing them with his fingers.  
And then he slid his cock carefully into your vagina, not wanting to hurt you, seeing as it was your first time as well. But you were so aroused and wet, it didn't hurt a bit.  
He was slowly moving in and out, slowly increasing his speed. You bit you lip and let your head fall back into the pillows in pleasure.  
Stiles breath went also quicker and when you were about to come, he came too. You were moaning loud now and he even let out a few moans, whispering your name together with his last thrusts.  
When he pulled out, he was breathing heavily and so were you. He laid down next to you, throwing one arm around you and you were laying your head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.  
“Wow.” You whispered breathy.  
“Wow.” He also said.  
“Scott will be so pissed off when I tell him we had sex in his bed.” Stiles then said and you both started laughing and after a bit more giggling and talking you then fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
